In conventional electric power-steering apparatus motors, a stator and a rotor are housed inside a housing, a terminal carrier, and a controlling circuit board and a driving circuit board that constitute controlling apparatuses, are disposed on an end frame that closes an opening portion of the housing at an opposite end from the stator, the terminal carrier and the controlling apparatuses are covered by a cover member, and a connector portion is disposed integrally on the terminal carrier so as to be positioned radially outside the housing (see Patent Literature 1, for example).